


A song

by enana



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, maya and lucas are best bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enana/pseuds/enana
Summary: Maya sings. So she sings about her feelings.





	A song

**Author's Note:**

> titles are hard, okay? :(

Before Riley gave her the guitar, painting, and drawing were her only ways to escape the world. After she got the guitar, singing and playing became her shelter too.  
Even though singing helped Maya to express your feelings, it hasn't helped her to confess her love for Riley. Every time she sings a love song in front of her friends she ends up saying that it's just a song, that she doesn't have feelings for anyone. Of course one of them didn't believe Maya and confronted her.  
\------  
Two years ago  
"Come on, Maya. Tell me who is it." Lucas asked the blonde for the third time after leaving Riley's house from their weekly singing session with their friends.  
"I don't like anyone, Huckleberry! Stop asking questions." Maya screamed at him before turning around to face him. "Why are you following me?"  
"I know something is wrong with you Maya. Why won't you tell me? I'm your friend, we've been through a lot together." He looks at her with hurt in his eyes.  
"Why do you wanna know, Lucas? What do you get from that?"  
"I want to help you. Please tell me what's going on."  
The girl let out a shaky breath before looking at her shoes and whispering an answer.  
\------  
That night she told Lucas everything, and since then he's always been there to hold her when she cries about the brown-eyed girl who stole not only her heart but his as well. Although his heart belongs to another girl now, he understands what she is feeling.  
"I still think Maya is in love with Lucas." Zay comments while sitting down on Farkle's bed.  
Today the group graduated from high school, and are now celebrating in Farkle's house. And of course, Maya had her guitar because she knows how much her friends love when she sings for them.  
"I've told you a million times I feel nothing for ranger rick." The blonde says rolling her blue eyes.  
"The way you look at him says otherwise." Farkle says while playing video games with Lucas. Sometimes Maya thinks he knows about her feelings for Riley but sometimes she is not so sure.  
"Why do you still think that? He is like a brother to me. Seriously." She asks everyone in the room, absolutely annoyed by now.  
"Guys, please leave Maya alone. She doesn't feel anything for me." Lucas pauses the game to look around the room, Maya knows he is done with this too.  
"We know Lucas has a girlfriend now, Maya... But that doesn't mean you have to hide what you feel for him." Riley looks at her best friend with a small smile.  
Maya sees Lucas's face when she says that, he, too, knows how stupid that sounded.  
"You too, Riles? Wow... That's a low blow." Maya says looking at the instrument in her hands. "What about you, Smackle? You also think I'm in love with Lucas?"  
"I know you are in love." She pauses a moment to think. "But not with Lucas. And I don't understand how my beloved can't see who you are truly in love with." Smackle looks at her with a knowing glint in her eyes.  
"Thank you, Smackle..." Maya hates how quiet the room is so she decides is time to be brave and walks up to Lucas. "Thank you for keeping the secret for this long, cowboy."  
"You are sure about this?"  
"Yes, it's time."  
"Everything is going to be okay by the end. I promise."  
Maya is aware Zay is talking with Lucas, and she also knows Riley is asking questions, but she is so nervous the only thing she can hear are whispers.  
Maya sits on a chair and takes a deep breath.  
It's time to be brave, you can do it. She repeats in her head like some kind of mantra.  
"I have something really important to say. That's why I'm gonna sing about it." Without waiting for any response, because the universe knows if someone talks right now all her courage would go away, she starts playing the first notes to the song

"There's" keep your eyes on the floor Maya. She says to herself.  
"Some" Don't look at her All she wants is for Riley to still love her by the end of the song.  
"One" Even if she loves her just like a best friend.  
"Else" She can't lose her.  
"Let it go, I just can't forget about her" her blue eyes lift from the floor and focus on Lucas.  
"How do you know, if you can really be sure?" the blonde tall boy gives her a smile.  
"But I can't move on, I'm sorry that I loved her first" Maya knows he'll be by her side, no matter how the night ends.  
"She's the only one, she's the only one, I want" She finally looks at the girl she is singing about.  
"There's"  
"Some"  
"One"  
"Else" 

The rest of the song becomes a blur and suddenly is only her and Riley in the room. Maya is afraid to look at her in the eyes, she doesn't wanna see the rejection in those beautiful eyes. Even if what's in those beautiful eyes is acceptance and love she is still afraid. What if Riley loves her back but she isn't enough for the brunette? 

"Peaches..." Is the first sound that is made between those wall in minutes. "Peaches, please look at me."  
"I don't want to." She knows she sounds like a little kid right now, but she can't help it.  
"Why? Why don't you want to look at me?"  
"Because what if I look at you and see something I don't like? What if I look at you in the eyes and see that you don't love me anymore?"  
"You'll have to look at me to find out." Without Maya realizing Riley got closer to her and took her hand.  
Maya was scared but like she said to herself before, it's time to be brave. So she looks up and into Riley's eyes. All she sees is love, pure and innocent love.  
"I still love you, Maya. Maybe I don't love you the way you want me to but I know I have it in me to love you like that. I want to love you like that."  
"I don't want you to. You don't have to love me back just because I feel that way." This was one of Maya's fears too. She didn't want Riley to love her out of pity, because that wasn't true love.  
"It's not because of that. I like you, I don't love you romantically yet but I want to. I realized that a few months ago when you went out on that date with Max. I felt something in my chest when you left my house to go to your date. I didn't know right away what it was, but then you got back and told me it wasn't an amazing date like you wanted so we cuddled and watched movies and at one point during a movie you whispered this is how dates should be. That's when I knew why it didn't feel right when you left for your date, it didn't feel right because I wanted to be the one on the date, with you. I realized I wanted to hold your hand, and take you on nice dates, and make you laugh, and cuddle after a long day. And I wanted to kiss you. I still want to do all that."

Riley is looking at her best friend waiting for a response, but all Maya has for her is a shocked expression. Was she dreaming? Riley liked her back. Riley wanted to kiss her. Riley wants to kiss. As of right now. And she is looking at her without saying a word. 

"I... That's enough for me. Just knowing that you like me back is enough. We can talk about feelings and all that in a moment but I really want to kiss you right now. Only if you want that too, of course." Maya says, shy but excited, with a small smile on her face.  
"I also really want to kiss you." Riley says, with a bigger smile on her face. 

Maya knows they have things to talk about, she knows she eventually has to tell Riley she has been in love with her since they were kids. She knows they have a long way to go and she wants to enjoy every second of it.  
She also knows their friends are outside the room waiting for them to tell them everything is fine, but she is a little selfish sometimes, and she wants to have this moment for a little bit longer.


End file.
